bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Vamprah
Vamprah was the Makuta of the Odina region, and one of the Makuta who attempted to conquer Karda Nui, along with Antroz and Chirox. History Early Life Approximately 100,000 years ago, Vamprah was "created" by the Great Spirit Mata Nui, using the substance known as Antidermis. Like the other Makuta, he was a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to maintaining order throughout the universe. Vamprah created bio-mechanical parts for breeds of Rahi beasts to populate the Matoran Universe, as per his duties. Following the Great Disturbance, Vamprah was assigned to supervise the island of Odina and its surrounding region. When Makuta Teridax demanded a convocation to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Vamprah was one of the first to side with him. Like the other Makuta, Vamprah later evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning into a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. The Nynrah Ghosts, ordered to Destral by Teridax, helped modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form. Invasion of Karda Nui Vamprah, Antroz, and Chirox were ordered to invade Karda Nui by air in order to control Mata Nui's situation and prevent the creation of any more Toa of Light by turning the Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran. Vamprah drained the light of Radiak, when Matoro entered Karda Nui to use the Ignika. Though he saw Vamprah briefly before dying, he did not know who it was, making him the "winged shape in the waterfall". Like Antroz and Chirox, Vamprah was permanently blinded by the bright light caused by Matoro when Mata Nui was revived from death. Therefore, the three Makuta chose Shadow Matoran to act as their "eyes." Vamprah chose Gavla to act as his. Shortly after, Vamprah and the other Makuta conflicted with the remaining Av-Matoran. During the conflict, Vamprah launched a Tridax Pod, but the Shadow Leeches in it were destroyed by Tanma. The Toa Nuva then appeared and the Makuta momentarily retreated to their lair, discussing their plans. Later, the Makuta battled with the three Toa Nuva, Kopaka, Pohatu and Lewa. During the battle, Vamprah used his Kanohi Avsa and defeated Kopaka. Vamprah, along with Antroz and Chirox, arrived at the Shadow Leech Hive just as Kopaka and Solek defeated Mutran. They were able to defeat the Toa and Matoran and capture them. When Antroz interrogated the Toa, Vamprah and Chirox held the Av-Matoran hostage until Pohatu saved them. The Toa then destroyed the Shadow Leech vats and then ran through Vamprah and Chirox using Pohatu's Kakama Nuva, causing the two great pain. Afterwards, the hive was destroyed by Toa Ignika. Shortly after the hive was destroyed, the Makuta regrouped at Antroz's cavern. Icarax arrived afterwards and the Makuta ventured to the last remaining Av-Matoran village to destroy it, only to find it deserted. Gavla then found two Shadow Matoran bound by Lightvines. They freed the Matoran, and learned from then that the Toa Nuva had ambushed them then fled towards the Makuta's lair, and Vamprah realized that they were after the third Keystone. While Vamprah and Gavla flew up to the other Makuta, they were ambushed by the Toa Nuva and the Av-Matoran.Vamprah and Gavla became engaged in a battle with Lewa and Tanma, but were interrupted by Vican. Vican delivered Mutran's message telling the Makuta to retreat to the Swamp of Secrets and regroup. Vamprah grudgingly agreed after Lewa was joined by all of the remaining Av-Matoran. The Final Battle He joined his fellow Makuta in the battle against the Toa Nuva and Toa Ignika. Vamprah fought Tahu Nuva and was winning until Tahu shot fireballs over some plants causing them to explode and knocking Vamprah out of the air. Regaining his senses, he then flew off to regroup outside the Codrex. After Icarax tried to destroy the Codrex, he and Gorast battled him. Both were losing until Mutran arrived. Vamprah delivered the finishing blow when Icarax was about to teleport, causing his atoms to scatter. After the Plan succeeded, he was killed in the Energy Storms along with all of the other surviving Makuta. The Kingdom In The Kingdom, Vamprah was absorbed by Teridax after Mata Nui died. The Melding In "the Melding" Universe, Vamprah had been "made" by the Great Beings as a being of light. He was in the Great Beings fortress and took Vultraz, along with Chirox, to be fixed. Personality and Traits Vamprah was known for being constantly silent, never speaking. He was capable of speech, but simply refused as he felt that it hindered his hunting. Vamprah usually communicated through telepathy. Powers and Equipment Vamprah wore the Kanohi Avsa, the Great Mask of Hunger. It allowed the user to drain light, energy, or positive emotions from a target at a distance. Vamprah had the elemental power of shadow, and had 42 Rahkshi powers and the ability to produce Kraata. Despite his sight being destroyed he still had access to his heat vision and laser vision. Set information *Vamprah's piece count is 49. *Vamprah's set number is 8692. *Vamprah's name is fairly obviously derived from the term vampire, a nod to his batlike appearance and Light-draining abilities. Gallery Image:150px-Vamprah.png|Vamprah as a Set Image:150px-Vamprah_Team_Up.png|Vamprah and Gavla combined Image:200px-Comic_Tridax_Pod_In_Use.png|Vamprah dropping his Tridax Pod Image:200px-CGI_Makuta_Vamprah.png|Vamprah Image:250px-Comic_Vamprah.png|Vamprah and Gavla battling in Karda Nui Image:150px-Animation_Vamprah_and_Antroz_Pursue_Tanma.png|Vamprah and Antroz pursuing Tanma Image:Pic9C17D264-266C-4838-9954-2E21E0148A87.jpg|Vamprah Image:Vamprah_1.jpg|Vamprah's Kanohi Avsa fi:Vamprah Category:Makuta (Species) Category:Shadow Category:2008 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Karda Nui